The present invention relates to a multi-purpose suction nozzle, for a vacuum cleaner or the like, for cleaning different types of surfaces, such as hard smooth surfaces, textile floor coverings, and upholstery, whereby the suction nozzle is detachably connected to a suction line or hose of the vacuum cleaner via a pivotably mounted connector.
To clean surfaces, especially to dry clean them, vacuum cleaners are used that are flow-connected via a suction hose with a vacuum tool, which is moved over the surface that is to be cleaned. The vacuum tool, which is preferably moved back and forth by hand over the surface that is to be cleaned, and which is connected to the suction hose that leads to the vacuum cleaner in such a way that it can be detached and again reattached, is generally also designated as a suction nozzle. These suction nozzles generally have a narrow, rectangular suction opening through which the suction air stream that is generated by the vacuum cleaner flows in at a high velocity and carries with it dust and dirt particles from the region immediately adjacent the slot-like suction opening, whereby the suction nozzle rests upon the surface that is to be cleaned and is moved back and forth thereover. Since the surfaces that are to be cleaned vary greatly, for example being hard surfaces of wood, tile, or linoleum, or being soft surfaces such as textile floor coverings or carpets, it is necessary, in order to achieve an optimum cleaning with the greatest possible protection of these surfaces, to adapt the design of the suction nozzle, especially that portion thereof that surrounds the slot-like suction opening, to the character of the surface that is to be cleaned. Thus, for example, to clean smooth, planar surfaces the region surrounding the suction opening is provided with bristles. By means of these bristles, the suction nozzle rests on the surface that is to be cleaned and during the cleaning process slides on these bristles, thereby loosening dirt particles that have adhered to the floor and sucking them in with the suction air stream. At the same time, these bristles, which have a specific length, serve to hold the suction opening of the suction nozzle at a slight distance above the surface that is to be cleaned, so that the dirt that is carried along by the inflowing suction air stream can flow in without obstruction.
To clean soft surfaces, such as textile floor coverings such as wall to wall carpeting or throw rugs, the slot-shaped suction opening is provided with smooth slide surfaces that surround it and that are moved back and forth on the textile surface that is to be cleaned when the slide surfaces rest thereupon. As a result of having the suction opening rest directly upon the surface that is to be cleaned, the suction air stream is necessarily guided through the fibers of the textile floor covering and the dirt that is deposited therein is carried along. However, since due to traffic on the textile floor covering the fibers are pressed down and at the same time the dirt that has been deposited on the surface is ground in, where soiling is significant the textile fibers should be cleaned with a brush at least every once in a while, and should again be raised. For this purpose, a rotatably driven, cylindrical brush is generally used. Various means, such as an electric motor, can be used to drive this brush.
Since during the course of cleaning, different types of surfaces are frequently encountered, with a frequent transition being made from hard smooth floors, for example tiles, linoleum, parquet, etc., to soft textile coverings such as wall to wall carpeting or throw rugs, so-called "combination nozzles" were developed. At these suction nozzles, by means of a change-over mechanism, a part embodied as a brush is moved to such an extent against the smooth hard surface that is to be cleaned that the suction opening is raised from the surface that is to be cleaned and the suction nozzle, along with this brush, is slidingly moved over the hard smooth surface that is to be cleaned. When changing to a textile surface, by actuating the change-over mechanism the brush is retracted, generally into the interior of the nozzle housing, to such an extent that the bristles thereof no longer engage the floor surface and the housing of the nozzle rests upon the textile covering that is to be cleaned, as a result of which the suction nozzle rests slidingly on the textile covering that is to be cleaned and is guided over the same.
However, if at certain spots of the textile floor covering it is necessary to have a thorough cleaning and to raise the carpet fibers or nap, the smooth suction nozzle that has been used up to now has to be replaced with a suction nozzle that has a rotatably driven, cylindrical brush. This necessitates an interruption of the cleaning process, which especially during commercial cleaning is very inconvenient, since the required suction nozzle with the rotatably driven brush is often not immediately at hand and the detachment of the suction nozzle from the suction hose is frequently difficult, since the positive plug-type connection between the suction line or hose and the connector of the suction nozzle is often very secure.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a suction nozzle that has suitable suction means for various tYpes of surfaces and is easy to handle.